InuYasha's Jolly Folly
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: This is also Humor. Inu-Yasha decides to throw Kagome a Christmas Party! HAS BEEN REVISED!!!!!!!!!!
1. Scroll 1: InuYasha's Past and Kikyo's De...

Inu-Yasha's Jolly Folly  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha. *sob* However, I do own the first volume of the manga!  
  
Inu-Yasha: ;^_^  
  
Me: What? I want the second one though. *sobs*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh, stop complaining and start the fanfic! *chokes me*  
  
Me: ACK! *dead* X_X  
  
Inu-Yasha: Whoops! Guess I don't know my own strength! *Inu-Yasha co. anime falls*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *confused* What?  
  
Kagome: Please enjoy the fic. ;^_^  
  
Scroll 1: Inu-Yasha's Past and Kikyo's Death  
  
Inu-Yasha was really happy. Even though he didn't get to see her EVERYday, he was Kagome's boyfriend. *sob* He had asked her only a few weeks ago....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A large demon was fighting with Inu-Yasha, and Kagome had said there was a jewel shard in his right leg. Inu-Yasha smirked and easily tore off the right leg. Kagome looked slightly disgusted, but fished out the jewel shard. It was the last one.... Just as Kagome was to fuse it with the rest of the jewel, the demon's right leg went through Kagome's back and through her chest. She screamed in pain as the leg shriveled and died, as did the rest of the demon. Inu-Yasha, actually frightened, ran over to Kagome. Kagome gripped his arm weakly, and closed her eyes. She was still breathing, but it was shallow. Inu-Yasha fused the Shikon no Tama together, and it started to glow. With a last few moments to say goodbye. Inu-Yasha held the Shikon no Tama, and used its powers to heal Kagome. After a few moments, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Are you alright!?" Inu-Yasha's eyes were filled with pure concern, almost so that he looked on the brink of crying.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, where is the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha gulped. "I used its powers to heal you. If you died, I - I JUST COULDN'T BARE IT!!!!!!" With this shouted, Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a warm embrace.  
  
"I-I-I love you, K-Kagome... I had never realized it until I almost lost you..."  
  
"Oh Inu-Yasha!!!!" Kagome cried, before bursting into tears and hugging Inu- Yasha tightly.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled as he remembered when he confessed his feelings. Then he remembered it was almost Christmas, a human holiday. Inu-Yasha sighed, as he didn't know what to get Kagome. Then, he remembered he had to go see Lady Kaede.  
  
'Whoops, almost forgot about the old hag. He he. Not that I would mind forgeting her...' He thought.  
  
~At Lady Kaede's BEAUTIFUL Mansion~  
  
"WHERE IS THAT LAZY BOY!!!!???? HE BETTER GET HERE SOON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lady Kaede was making energy balls, throwing them everywhere. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the poor little maid ran out of the room screaming. She prayed it was Inu-Yasha.  
  
She ran towards the large oak doors and opened them. In a flash, a white haired THING came rushing into the house. The maid fell anime style, and fainted.  
  
Maid: @_@  
  
Inu-Yasha pounded on the door, leading to where Lady Kaede was. It finally collapsed, and he rushed in. Lady Kaede was on the floor, all of her energy spent after throwing the tantrum.  
  
Lady Kaede: @_@ Inu-Yasha, where are youuuu?  
  
Inu-Yasha: ;O_O  
  
Inu-Yasha sat down on a beautiful leather chair, while waiting for Lady Kaede to awaken.  
  
After about five hours, Inu-Yasha had just got up from the chair to leave when something gripped his leg, and he fell down.  
  
"Now when I am gonna leave you wake up, eh you old HAG?" Inu-Yasha shouted to the old woman on the floor.  
  
"Yup, that's right." Lady Kaede replied with a large grin on her face.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *anime falls*  
  
Lady Kaede said,"Inu-Yasha? Remember what is coming up?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That stupid human holiday, Christmas. So what?" Every word Inu- Yasha said was filled with venom. He hated this woman, and this holiday. It was the day with Kikyo, though he no longer loved her, it would still fill him with guilt forever...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kikyo was walking hand in hand with Inu-Yasha, down the road, to get Christmas presents.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha! This is going to be a beautiful Christmas. I love spending time with you... I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kikyo. And no matter what, I shall always be by your side."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were about to kiss when arrows went flying by, a gang had just appeared in town. One of the arrows only grazed Inu-Yasha, while another arrow had hit Kikyo in the heart.  
  
"KIKYO!" Inu-Yasha shouted. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
She fell on the ground, red blood mixing with the pure white snow.  
  
Inu-Yasha went on his knees, and placed her head on his lap. She coughed out some blood on his kimono, but he didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha, I am so glad that I got to hear I love you before I die. Thank you."  
  
"What are you talking about Kikyo? You aren't gonna die." His golden eyes were filled with tears, and his heart broke.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha. You should know better than that. Just promise me one thing.."  
  
"Anything Kikyo."  
  
"Don't renounce love just because of me. Love someone else. Make someone else as happy as you made me. I guess you won't always be by my side..." With her last words said, Kikyo coughed up more blood, and died.  
  
Inu-Yasha just sat there, too shocked to say anything. Then, he just broke down, crying while hugging her corpse close to him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Lady Kaede stared at him as he remembered the awful Christmas Day.  
  
"You know," she said. "she told you to love someone else when she was gone. You should be happy. You have fulfilled her promise and have a nice girl as well."  
  
"Yes. I know." He replied. He was still a little sad, but decided to still give Kagome the best surprise Christmas Party ever.  
  
"Ok Lady Kaede, where do we start?"  
  
Kagome: CLIFFIE!!!! HAHAHA!!!!! Well, how do you like it?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Where is Kate?  
  
Kagome: She is still knocked out. *glares at Inu-Yasha*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Whoops.  
  
Kate: (ME!) @_@  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hehe, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away from a mad Kagome* 


	2. Scroll 2: Setting up the Party and Sesso...

Inu-Yasha's Jolly Folly  
  
Kagome: Star Moon does not own Inu-Yasha. However, I bought her the second manga!  
  
Star Moon: *wakes up from the coma she was in because of Inu-Yasha choking her* WHAT!!!!???? GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: ACK! *gets tackled by Star Moon*  
  
Inu-Yasha enters  
  
Star Moon: *stops pulling Kagome's hair, and has flames in her eyes* Inu- Yasha....  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yipe. *runs*  
  
Star Moon: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after him*  
  
Sessoho-Maru (sp?): He can stand up to me in my true demon form, but not to a measley mortal girl.  
  
Star Moon: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!? *whacks Sessoho-Maru upside the head*  
  
Sessoho-Maru: Yipe. *runs*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *laughs* Who is the chicken now?  
  
Star Moon: I wouldn't be celebrating. You're next.  
  
Inu-Yasha: 0_0  
  
Kagome: ;^_^ This could take a while. Please read the next scroll, then review it.  
  
Scroll 2: Setting up the Party and Sessoho-Maru joins in  
  
Kagome had just bought some ramen as a surprise for Inu-Yasha. She headed home really quick to get some clothes for the weekend, then headed out to the well. She stepped in, but being klutzy, she tripped, and fell face flat on the ground. She was starting to cry when she heard someone say, "Silly mortal girl."  
  
Kagome stopped crying, and looked up to see a SMILING (is Sessoho-Maru possesed? NO!!!!!) Sessoho-Maru looking down at her.  
  
"Uh, hi Sessoho-Maru. What's up?"  
  
"Well my brother wanted me to go get you. He has a surprise for you."  
  
"Really? That's funny, because I have a surprise for him too."  
  
"Oh? What is it?" He smirked. She was falling right into his trap. (Sorry Sessoho-Maru fans, but I REALLY hate Sessoho-Maru.)  
  
"You can't tell him."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"RAMEN!!!!!"  
  
Sessoho-Maru fell anime style.  
  
"Oh, kool. Well here, let me take you to Inu-Yasha, so he can give you your surprise, and you can give him his Ramen."  
  
"OK!"  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha was walking towards the well to get Kagome, when he heard a shrill scream. He recognized the scream, and it belonged to....  
  
"Kagome!" He heard her scream again, and ran off into the forset.  
  
~  
  
Kagome: ANOTHER CLIFFIE? What's gonna happen to me!!!! *cries*  
  
Star Moon: OH SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *puts duct tape over Kagome's mouth*  
  
Star Moon: Thanks Inu-Yasha. *snuggles into his kimono*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *blushes*  
  
Sessoho-Maru: *snore* ZZZZZ  
  
Star Moon and Inu-Yasha: *fall asleep in each other's arms* ZZZZZZ  
  
Kagome sounds like a banshee, and accidently runs into a wall.  
  
Miroku drools, he is dreaming about Sango.  
  
Sango: *smacks Miroku* Please R&R!!!! 


End file.
